A regular gas light is generally comprised of a gas can, a lamp head mounted on the gas can at the top, a gas control lever controlled to release fuel gas from the gas can, and an igniter controlled by a control switch to ignite fuel gas in the lamp head. This structure of gas light is specifically designed to burn fuel gas in the lamp head for illumination, however it cannot be adjusted to focus the light onto a specific spot.